


While You Were Sleeping

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Marking Time [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two different reactions from two very different people, to Ed sleeping.  (Marking Time 'verse)<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be horrified at the situations I put Ed into for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward’s eyes moved behind his closed eyelids and Margot knew he dreamed. She almost loathed waking him; when he slept, he was far more open then when he was awake. He shifted, a little frown creasing his forehead, a snore escaping his open mouth.

Margot folded her arms, leaning against the headboard and watched as a smile, sudden and bright and silly as the dawn grew on his face. Edward took in a deep breath and let it out again in a soft exhalation, his joy still evident. Glancing down his body, Margot grinned. Whatever he was dreaming about, Edward really liked it.

She eased into the bed beside the sleeping boy, her grin broadening when he shifted automatically towards her warmth. Manipulating men in the morning was almost too easy but Margot enjoyed it anyway. The trick was to not let them wake up before you wanted them to and Margot had plenty of experience in that. Still lost in his dream, Edward licked his lips. Leaning closer, Margot pressed her mouth against his, pulling away before he might wake up, before he could truly respond.

His face fell, a little, disappointed sound escaping him and Margot’s smile grew a little sharper with the knowledge that the name ‘Winry’ was another way to bring her terrier to heel.


	2. Chapter 2

The train whistle wailed through the night, startling Maes awake. Blinking hard, trying to remember where he was, he reached up, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. The yawn cracked his jaw and he rolled his shoulders, his hand dropping back down and landing on something warm. A grunt escaped the boy and Maes turned a tired smile at him.

Ed most looked like the boy he once had been when he slept; the boy Maes remembered meeting on a train much like the one speeding along the tracks, heading toward the station. The worry lines smoothed away and his innocence seemed restored. Maes stroked Edward’s head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. The boy made a little sound, rubbing his cheek against Maes’ thigh then rolling onto his back with a snort. Eyes drifting open without seeing anything, they shut again as Ed scratched his stomach, rucking up his shirt.

Maes ruffled the boy’s bangs affectionately and stretched his arm out along the back of the bench, figuring Ed could sleep until the train came.

* * *


End file.
